Long Night
by Quacked Lurker
Summary: Our jobs, our lives, do not end when we get home. The world can still barge in without warning. Sometimes the unexpected events can be solved without much effort. Sometimes, we need to involve ourselves even when tired. Lives may hang in the balance, as Nathan and Ezra find out one late night.


**QUACKED LURKER DOES NOT OWN THE MAGNIFICENT 7, or any of its unofficial spin-offs!**

Ezra Standish hung his head when the doorbell rang. Was it too much to hope for an uneventful night, he wondered? By the time Ezra reached the door, all irritation had vanished. The door swung open and the automatic greeting died unsaid. He recognized the an at his doorstep, but not the girl clinging to his' shirt

"Mr. Jackson!" Only those who know Ezra well would hear the shock. Nathan Jackson did, and chose to ignore it.

"I hate to impose upon you after hours, in your home, and apologize for my unannounced arrival, but I beg a favor." Nathan had been trying to word his request just so, but the words refused to come.

"OF course, Mr. Jackson. Please come in." Ezra opened the door allowing his guest to enter. His keen eyes spied the death grip the girl maintained on Nathan's shirt sleeve. Ever the helpful host, Ezra asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Hot Chocolate?" Nathan wanted something stronger, but he had a feeling the little girl on his leg would be doing more of the drinking than he would.

"Certainly." Ezra's arms swept towards the modest looking couch. "Make yourselves at home." He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the half-gallon container of milk. Frowned. It had spoiled before he'd evened opened it. Again.

At least the marshmallows were still editable. Waiting for the water to heat up to the appropriate temperature took an agonizing long time, but Ezra refused to install a microvave and hated the taste of kitchen facet water – plus leaving the water running while waiting for it to heat to an acceptable temperature was wasteful in his opinion – even with a tankless water heater installed on all the pipes, which normally meant nearly instant hot water.

When the water finally reached the desired temperature, Ezra moved the tea pot to a platter, where he'd previously placed three mugs, three spoons, the powdered hot chocolate/cocoa mix, and an unopened bag of marshmallows.

"I apologize for using water instead of milk, but the milk is no longer fresh."

Nathan smiled weakly. "This is fine, Ezra." He poured hot water into one mug, added the cocoa powder, tasted it, and then let the girl on his lap sip. "Careful," he warned her. She nodded, but refused to let go of Nathan's shirt as she drank. "Danka".

Nathan held the cup of hot chocolate in one hand while the other arm wrapped around his trembling addition. "Thank you Ezra," Nathan reiterated.

Ezra had poured and fixed himself a cup after he saw how the slight waif of a girl watched their every move. "May I ask what brings you to my doorstep?"

Nathan leaned back, careful not to jostle the hot drink or the girl at his side. "Needed someplace secure and a listening ear. Chris's ranch is too far away, Josiah isn't home, Vin's adobe isn't readily accessible at night. JD and Buck would overwhelm little Fraulein."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. And why not your place or is Raine working?" He drank his drink.

Nathan let Fraulein have more of the cocoa, before he sipped at the miracle working liquid. "Raine's in the hospital but not as a nurse."

Ezra barely held back a choke. He hurriedly set his mug down so the trembling in his fingers wouldn't be as evident, and yet the chink as the cup hit the coffee table revealed his reaction just as easily. "How is she? What happened?"

" The same bastards that killed Frauleins' folks shot up the children's ward, trying to eliminate her – and I have no idea why Fraulein's been targeted. A stray bullet grazed Raine, resulting in a very minor flesh wound. And the doctors want to keep her overnight for observation. I've treated worse paper cuts at the office with everything the team pulls off at the office. " Nathan's unoccupied hand (Fraulein grabbed the mug with a t-shirt covered hand), rubbed his face. "Raine's got family watching her, otherwise she'd be with me. Fraulein hasn't' let anyone besides me or Raine touch her.

"Yes, Ezra, I do know the proper procedure and regulations for treatment of minors and survivors of violent crimes – and when to report suspect abuse – but damn it if someone's not tracking Fraulein through the system. Child Protection Services can't keep her alive!"

"The CPS is overwhelmed and overworked with abused, neglected, abandoned children, unable to give a tourist's orphan the appropriate attention and help she needs." Ezra closed his eyes, mind racing. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't Know!" Boomed Nathan, before turning to reassure the started Fraulein – with his shout of frustration, she dropped the cut of chocolate, and the undrunk liquid spreading on the couch cushions was ignored by both men. Nathan sighed. "I just need some time to collect myself while I figure out what to do."

Ezra opened his yes, spied the bag of marshmallows, and selected a couple of the sticky treats. He tossed one in his mouth, offered the bag to a weary Nathan, and the still uncertain, shy child. Nathan grabbed a large handful, chewed and swallowed. "Marshmallows? I thought processed sugary shacks were 'uncouth'."

Ezra gave an undignified shrug. "I do keep a few select items available in case a guest or family drops by for a visit."

Nathan shook his head. "You don't entertain guests here, and Maude is your only family," he stated with certainty.

"Blood relations do not make one family." Ezra sipped and finished the last of his cup, deliberately leaving a chocolate mustache on his upper lip. He knelt by the couch, eyes looking directly at the fraulein. Ezra held his arms out, reaching and ready to catch her if she decided to let go of her protector, but not taking her from Nathan. He refused to tear her grip, waiting for her to decide he was trustworthy and safe. Ezra grunted as the girl jumped at him and grabbed him, holding Ezra for all she was worth. "Go get cleaned up while you have the chance. I fear she won't let either of us out of her site anytime soon."

Nathan nodded, stood up and ran into the bathroom.

Left alone with Fraulein, Ezra struggled to get upright without dislodging his passenger. "Shall we check to see what foods and snacks I have available?"

"NINE!"

"Very well, we'll wait right here for Nathan to come back." Ezra gently unfolded a cloth napkin, wet one corner with the still very warm water from the tea pot and calmly wiped his face clean. He wet another corner and gently rubbed Fraulein's face, being careful not to get the dirt in her eyes. Doing thus kept him occupied until Nathan emerged from the bathroom cleaner than when he went in.

Nathan had just resettled in the couch – on the side opposite the new brown stain – when a determined knock at the door announced the presence of another unanticipated arrival.

Ezra handed Fraulein over, gestured for both to lay down, and hide themselves from view of the entrance, before cautiously opening the door. "Tobias!"

A weary Ezra could not contain the shock in his voice. "What brings you to my humble establishment?"

"Save it for someone who cares," snarled Tobias as he barged his way past Ezra. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me Standish. We both know that a college of yours from ATF came by, and he hasn't left yet either." His eyes caught sight of two mugs on the coffee table. He wondered at their presence, for the style didn't fit the rest of the room, and Standish was a loner by nature.

"Not by his own transportation." Allowed Ezra, "But I may have lent him my own transportation."

"You?" Tobias laughed, and stopped his examination of the room he could see from the foyer. "Lending your private vehicle to another? You don't trust others that much."

"If you are so sure of that, then why would I allow him access to my private abode?" Ezra's casual stance against the wall did nothing to hide his ire or anger. "Now, I'll ask again. What. Girl?"

"You are serious." Tobias raised one hand up towards his baldhead, dropped it back down. "I am trying to protect the only survivor of a massacre, but I can't do that if you and your ilk keep stonewalling me."

"That does not excuse your heavy handedness."

"No it does not. And I don't' care. So give me what I want, and I'll eave."

Ezra didn't move. He didn't speak for a long, long moment.

Then, finally, Ezra broke the silence with a tentative peace offering. "If my ex colleges at the Atlanta branch hadn't lumped us together in their vicious rumors, you wouldn't have made it past my front door alive." The fact his ex-colleges at the FBI branch despised and hated this man with almost as much venom as they did him, it was a glowing recommendation for Ezra.

Tobias shrank in relief. "So, the girl is still alive. Thank God."

"I am not turning more information over to you unless you can guarantee her safety."

"How about being adopted by the retired marine who first called me a 'nasty-piece-of-work' to my face?"

Ezra blinked, not expecting that response. "Leroy?"

Tobias nodded.

"Leroy has agreed to take the girl in and care for her as his own?"

"Yes."

"Nathan?" Ezra called out.

Tobias turned, half expecting the appearance of the large black man hidden behind the couch (which explained the two mugs), but not the arrival of a primed Glock pointing unwaveringly at him.

"I thought you didn't trust any FBI agents, Ez."

"Tobias is a unique case. He will protect Fraulein with his life, for as long as he his able – even after her parent's killers are properly disposed of." That was what Tobias heard. Nathan understood that what Ezra also meant, is that Tobias would do anything to protect a child, and if he couldn't he'd find someone who could and would.

"Positive?" The steady finger on the trigger unnerved Tobias more than he was will to admit. The sight of a small youthful face peering from the man's body meant his relief overwhelmed the fear.

"Absolutely."

The gun was uncocked, and it slid from view. "I want to meat this Leroy myself before I turn Fraulein over to him."

"Acceptable. I'll take you to him right now."

Nathan stepped around the couch. "Tell Chris I might be late for work tomorrow."

Ezra snorted. "Tell him yourself." The two ATF men followed Tobias to his unmarked government car. "Take care Nathan, and I will see you when you get back." They clasped hands.

"You got it, brother."

_Written Sunday 18 November 2012_


End file.
